Nephilim
Nephilim are a hybrid race, the result of a group of Angels known as the Grigori (Watchers) ''procreating with mortals. There are seven tribes of Nephilim. Each tribe inherited various amounts of Angelic power from their forefathers. There are seven tribes. The '''Emim', Rephaim, Anakim, Zamzummim, Gibborim, Elioud and the Blessed. They came into being some six-thousand-years ago and lived around the Middle East. Thanks to their Angelic heritage they soon dominated the region and lorded over both the humans and shifters that lived in those lands. There numbers were severely diminished during the civil war (instigated by the Archangels) which took place during the great flood. Those that survived the war drowned in the flood while a small group of pious Nephilim were spared death. Over time their numbers increased but today they are on the verge of extinction. Partly because of Hunters and attacks from other supernatural beings who fear them for their power. Appearance Unlike most shifters most of the Nephilim are incapable of changing their form, causing them to stay hidden from human sight. Only a select few can pass for human. Some are extremely tall while others are described as being frightening. But most of them are described as being inhumanly beautiful and amazing to behold. Power *'Enhanced Strength': Their strength can depend on what tribe they are from, but all have shown to exhibit inhuman amounts of strength with some surpassing Werewolves and other shifters. *'Enhanced Durability': Nephilim are capable of withstanding a great deal of damage. Gabe has shown to survive being shot in the chest seven times and being bludgeoned and being hit by a high moving truck. *'Healing': They are capable of healing from almost any injury or disease. This added with their durability make them very difficult to kill. They can recover quickly from wounds and injuries that are lethal to regular people. *'Enhanced Senses': All their senses are greatly enhanced, they can see in the dark and from a great distance, they can hear heart beats and can do a chemical analysis with their tongue being able to tell blood types from a single drop of blood. Their sense of smell is developed enough they can tell if a person is human or not by their smell, even werewolves who are skilled at masking their true scent have been found out by a Nephilim's sense of smell, though they can not track a person by scent. *'Angelic Magic': Elioud are capable of invoking angels for spells and rituals. They rarely use this kind of magic because if they use it for selfish or amoral reasons the angels they invoke will punish them, either by having the spell rebound or having the opposite effect happen. *'Koinonia: '''A psychic bond shared among all the Nepphillim, it is simialr to the connection Banshee's have, but more refined. It is described as being similar an internet chat room. It allows them to communicate with one another over vast distances. Thoughts and memories can be shared but not forceably extracted. The stronger the bond the Nephillim have with one another the stronger the connection. Weaknesses *'Heart Extraction': Removing a Nephilim's heart won't kill them but if it is destroyed they will die. *'Head Removal': If a Nephilim's head is removed from their body they will die. *'Adamant': A rare celestial metal that is capable of harming divine beings. If cut by a weapon made by this substance a Nephilim will heal at the same rate a human would. *'Mountain Ash': Like many other supernatural beings Nephilim are unable to cross lines of mountain ash. Like Oni they can break the barrier if they are in a group. *'Enochian Warding': Nephilim can be imprisoned or barred from a location using sigils from the Enochian dialect. *'Nemeton Artifacts''': Items made from nemetons are capable of injuring a Nephilim such as Stiles Nemeton baseball bat injuring Gabe's wing when he hit it. Category:Species